A Selfish Desire
by EnjolrasLovedEponine
Summary: "And at last do you know, dear Link, it seems I have fallen in love with you." Zelink oneshot Les Miserables AU


She did not wonder what had become of her beautiful Hyrule, nor of the people she had loved so dearly. She did not think of the circumstances of her life, the death of her father, the invasion, the end of the Twilight Invasion, nor the rebellion that had preceded leading to the state she was in. No, all she could think was "Is Link all right? Let no harm have come to him."

As much as she had wished and yearned so passionately for peace to prevail, for her people to love her as she did-she did not care for her coronation, for the title of Queen of Light, all she desired was her people's acceptance. And even that she could not have. They abandoned her, rejected her for her failings, her inability to save them from the horrors of Twilight, and by the time the World of Light was saved, it was too late to save her. They denied her, despised her, and she could not prevent the coming rebellion. The people called it a revolution.

"My Queen, you have nothing to fear," Link's words had stilled her worries and caused her heart to warm and thump. "The revolt in Castle Town will not last. The knights and I will see to it."

But his gaze did not reach her, it was far away, lost, the beautiful vibrance of years passed were gone, vanished just as she had. He was not with her in the throne room of Hyrule Castle. She knew where he was, in a land she could never see. Zelda's heart dropped as she stared into his eyes, eyes that did not see hers. Where she sat upon her throne she was sure he envisioned another, crimson eyes and sunset hair, regal, unnatural, overwhelming beauty that surpassed all that she was. And he did not see Zelda's heart shattering in front of him. She had imagined tearing the still beating thing from her chest and placing it into his calloused hands. Would he have looked at her then?

But unhappy memories and pitiful, selfish dreams did not matter as her world burned and bled to ashes. The moon, the cool white light, full and haunting hung above her in the night, and her eyes wandered listlessly from the moon to the steadily rising smoke. Orange, red, and yellow were faint in her vision. Fire. The city was on fire.

She could hear far away fighting, shouts and the clanging and scraping of iron against iron. Her senses struggled to return and she suddenly became aware that she had been lying in the middle of the stone road but not without company. By the moonlight and in the moments of clarity within her dark and wavering vision, Zelda could make out the pools of blood. Knights and citizens were dead in the street, and she was among them.

She struggled as if her bones were metal to move, to raise herself up, but all she could do was drag her arm.

"Don't!"

She paused then, a frown of confusion on her face, her ears unsure if she had heard the voice at all. Everything was so far away. But what puzzled her most, amidst the battle and the fire and the bodies, her hand was bleeding. And then her body remembered, and her hand was ablaze with such searing pain. She sucked in a breath to scream but stopped as her chest rose, and that same unbearable pain racked through her all the more.

"Your Highness, don't move!"

And she saw the arrow, a red, angry line perturbing from her chest into the sky, the feathers at the end a disheveled mess and scarlet wet. And then she saw Link, bloodied Link, handsome Link, courageous, strong, loving Link. Her head was in his lap and feeling his warmth made her smile though feebly, ignoring the worry and fear in his eyes.

She could feel, despite the thickness of her black robe, the blood, her blood soaking through. And Link was at her side still.

"You didn't see-"

"Your Highness please don't speak. I'll get you help." His voice was clear, calm, assuring in her ears as he stared down at her.

"You didn't see the arrow," she grimaced, "You didn't see the man. I meant to stop the arrow- My hand-" she attempted to raise it, "The arrow passed through."

Link waited as Zelda's breathing became ragged as she struggled to taken in the air. The gravity of what has happened was on his face. The Queen had taken an arrow for him. She saved his life, and her blood spilled in return. Guilt, anger, horror mixed within him, bubble up his throat forming a scream he kept behind closed lips.

"You are unhurt?" She asked, the blue of her eyes seemed to faintly sparkle.

"My Queen, please let me take you away from the battle. Let me get you out of here." Link persisted, and Zelda's heart warmed at the worry in his voice.

"So you do care for me." And Zelda watched his expression shift from worry to an almost lost look, the map had been drawn, but he could not follow.

"Do not move me Link, I am already dead. So let me be happy here before the end."

The silence between them was short as Zelda leaned her head into him, wincing in pain, waiting for the shock so that she might speak again. But more than anything she wished for Link to touch her, to place an arm about her, hold her for the little time she had left. But that was too great a crime to ask.

"The kingdom will not mourn for long, now that they have succeeded. They have disposed of their ruler." She hesitated and looked back up at Link, "I wonder, how long have they despised me?"

Link shook his head attempting to deny that which she knew to be true. She waited for his eyes to turn, for that far away look, but his gaze was fixed on her. How much it relieved her, how happy it made her. And to Link she appeared content, as if she could no longer feel her sufferings. That at least, gladdened him however slightly.

Her voice was calm, low, "I have lived my life putting my people's happiness before my own. Happily I gave up my selfish wants and desires, because I firmly believed my people came above all else."

Link watched her as she spoke, studying, contemplating all she was saying as she continued.

Her eyes looked up passed him, up to the moon, something gentle to rest her eyes upon, "I love my people still. But now that they do not want me, do not care, and nothing I can do to change their minds, I allowed myself to act for myself, selfishly now that my life has little significance."

"You can't possibly believe that," Link protested.

"I do. The only love I have ever had was from my people and that is gone. And even if I could somehow gain it back, change fate- well it doesn't matter much now, does it?"

Link opened his mouth then promptly shut it. Bitterly he replied, "It doesn't."

Moments passed as they sat in silence. Link marveled at the contrast of her features, her once porcelain skin now a ghastly white, almost gray, her dark eyelashes against the shadow rings under her eyes, lips an unnatural purple. What was left of her beauty was haunting and all the more in ebony cloak she wore.

She then turned her gaze to him, the smallest smile playing at her lips, a look of peace now that she could unravel her heart, release her burden, "You love Midna. You have been in love with her for a long time even though she is no longer in this realm." She paused, and to her surprise, Link's expression did not change at the mention of her name. He stared at her intently, his eyes hard, and this time she was all he saw. Oh if only his gaze could heal her wounds.

Zelda swallowed, feeling her throat constrict with the coming of tears as she tried to maintain her voice and composure, "I have often wondered if I could steal that gaze of yours, if one day you could think of me the way you think of her."

She paused again and sniffed, tears overflowing as her lips twisted and face contorted, her tears spilling into her hair, shaking her head in despair, "But now I'll never know."

Her grief, her sorrow flooded forth, bare as the crimson they laid in, but Link remained still as if he bothered not to truly understand her words. Or maybe there was truly nothing he could say, nothing of truth that would lift her heart. His silence confirmed what she already knew, but the truth hurt nonetheless. She almost wished for a faster death. Zelda sniffed again before sucking in a short, wheezed breath and coughed, feeling the blood flowing up her throat.

"Promise me-" the copper of her own blood was all she could taste.

"Zelda-"

"Please Link." Her eyes shimmered and wetness blurred her vision, "All I ask-"

"Anything." His voice cracked yet his sincerity was clear, his eyes now fervent.

"My last selfish desire. Promise me." The tears did not cease from her pleading eyes, scarlet trickling down her lips.

"I promise." He tried but could not smile for her. His jaw tightened instead as he swallowed, gritting his teeth.

"When I am gone, please, place a kiss on my forehead." She then smiled, gentle and lovely, her heart in his hands, "I shall feel it."

She saw the surprise in his eyes at her request, but then the surprise melted into a genuine smile, a smile of sorrow. Zelda did not know what prompted such tenderness in his eyes. Maybe it was mercy or pity, possibly even compassion; whatever his reasons she did not question. He brought his arm down and touched her hair and gently he stroked, for himself or her, she had no answer.

No sweeter tone could have passed her lips as she weakly smiled and said, "And now at last do you know, dear Link, it seems I have fallen in love with you."

Death refused to allow her any peace, and she clenched her eyes shut, unable to breathe, gasping and choking on her own blood. She coughed and red bubbled and splattered onto her lips and chin. Her eyes opened again to look at nothing as she struggled for air. Twice she gasped before turning her head, the last of her life leaving with a shudder, her purple lips parted and blue eyes open.

Link stared down at the Queen's body, his mind whirling but not thoughts could be made, no emotions to surface. His heart, he felt had stopped and sunk, shock rendering his blood cold and body numb. She was gone.

Gingerly he lifted her just enough for him to bed down to reach her. Upon her bloodied lips he left his kiss and cradled her in his arms, her body in his lap, her head against his chest. He found himself staring at the the garnet pool and desperately he wished for a heavy rain to wash it clean, as if somehow the rain would wake her. He did not know how long he sat with her, and the moon had disappeared behind the rooftops when he gained the courage to stagger to his feet. Out of the streets amongst the dead of her people he carried her back to the castle where she belonged.


End file.
